Reflection
by mistykasumi
Summary: Ginny thinks about the one person who makes her feel safe through everything and why. For my Krystalchan.


Title:  Reflection

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing: Ginny/Pansy

Summary:  Ginny thinks about the one person who makes her feel safe through everything and why.  For my Krystal-chan.

Rating: PG-13

Category: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters and objects. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros, and anyone else with copyrights. I only own the plot of this story and any original items, characters, spells, and any other original objects not found in any of the published HP books (including the two minis).

****************************************

Reflection

            I feel safe around you.

            I know it's stupid, really, with the war going on, but I can't help it.  You're winning anyway, what with Harry dead at the hands of Draco, the most tragically perfect case of unrequited love.

            They don't understand what we have.  Mum and Dad will never be able to comprehend what I see in you, but how can they if they can't accept Fred and George?  To them, our cases are the same, yet they are nothing alike.

            I like lying by you at night, feeling your soft skin against mine, firm breasts against my own, and a whisper of your hair glancing off my cheek.  I like it when you kiss me because it makes me forget everything, how my family cast me out when they discovered our relationship, how you came back from patrol, telling me breathlessly of what you saw and taking me to save Fred and George, who were almost at the hands of death.

            I've decided that I like living here more than at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.  Here, though it may seem empty, there is life.  There, I was left alone with small children all day who annoyed me to no end.  The only other person who I had the company of was Mum, who refused to let me go work because I was the only girl and the youngest, which was fine by me because it meant I'd never have to face you in battle.  But she could hardly be considered life.  And the atmosphere was always gloomy, constantly filled with the news of more death and failure.

            Here, we are much more talkative and much less foreboding and melancholy.  Draco and Blaise often come to visit, and they treat me like an insider.  At gatherings, I am greeted politely by Ladies Malfoy and Lestrange and even asked to dance by some of the newer Death Eaters.  And at night, I have you.

            You are more perfect than I ever thought you could be.  You took me in without hesitation when I was cast out by my own parents even though no one here knew about us.  When you saw my brothers lying in the rain, the drops washing away faint blood from unconscious, weary, and almost dead bodies, you also took them in and even nursed them back to health.  Without you, I'd have ended up on the path the twins had almost gone down, dying in the rain alone with no one knowing.

            Though you are considered to be part of the "bad guys", you are much better than any of them who fight on the side of "light".  At least with your side, a sort of loyalty still exists.  All of you would never betray each other because no good can come out of the arrangement.

            In the Order, personal betrayals abound.  Mum cheats on Dad with Ron, Hermione cheats on Ron with Snape, Snape cheats on Hermione with Lupin, and who knows how many other affairs there are?  Here, Lord and Lady Malfoy do love each other deep inside their hearts, Draco and Blaise would never do harm to each other, and you…you would never do anything that would hurt me, and neither would I do anything to hurt you.

            Even though you would never admit it, I know you love me.  Why else would you do so much for me?  Love isn't as weak of an emotion as you think it is.  It can be far greater a power than anger or hate.

            I love you, too, and you know it.  You are the one who completed my life and gave me a reason to truly _live_, not merely exist.  You are the one who allowed me to see past the superficiality of everything and truly see the natures of everyone.  You are the one who gave me a mind of my own instead of letting me follow Dumbledore blindly, the way my parents and others had drilled into my head.

            When I was cast out, I became an enemy to both sides, but you took me in and saved me from what happened to my twin brothers.  That might explain why I feel safe around you, the fact that you gave me shelter and protection when I needed it the most.  Or maybe because I know you would sacrifice yourself for me, even if you would never admit it.

            You may be cold and harsh on the outside, but I know you so well that your exterior has become vitric to me, allowing me to see the real you always.  And she makes me feel safe at even the worst of times with her love.

~~~

For Krystal-chan

I hope you get better soon!  You know I'll always be here, and I can't wait until we can meet up and start our own plotting business!  I miss you, come back soon!


End file.
